Soul of the Hero
by kenanoel
Summary: How Link found the Master Sword, and everything that happened after.
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Hugh woke to the muffled sounds of a sword hitting straw, the grunts of its wielder barely audible through the barracks wall. Someone up and drilling at this hour? Hugh thought. Ridiculous.

His joints creaked as he climbed out of bed, reminding him that he was getting a bit too old for this. Perhaps it was time to think about retirement – but first, he would locate whichever overzealous soldier had dared to disturb his sleep and put them in their place.

Out in the training yard, Link, a young knight, was slashing a dummy to bits in the moonlight. Sweat dripped off his brow despite the chill of the night and the thinness of his undershirt. He hadn't even bothered to put on a doublet.

The Colonel wondered what the boy was doing here at this hour. Link was dedicated in his training and a ferocious fighter, but also a cheerful young lad who liked a hearty meal and slept like a log. It was unlike him to break curfew, and the scowl on his face suggested something was amiss. "I don't recall putting you on sentry duty," Hugh said from across the yard. Link froze and then turned around, the tip of his sword gradually dropping to the dirt.

"My apologies Colonel. I couldn't sleep," he said quietly, "I thought some exercise might tire me out."

"More likely to pass out from hypothermia, on a night like this," the Colonel grumbled. Link's head dropped and Hugh felt a wave of concern wash over him. "Why don't we talk about this inside?"

Hugh lit the lanterns in his office then dropped into a chair, gesturing for Link to do the same. Suddenly noticing the shadows under Link's eyes, he asked, "how long have you been dealing with this insomnia?"

Link squirmed in his seat. "Not long," he said, without meeting the Colonel's gaze, "just the past two weeks or so." He hesitated, and then continued, "I've been having nightmares."

The Colonel cocked a bushy eyebrow. "What kind of nightmares?"

"Well, not really nightmares," he backtracked, "they're just dreams - just one dream, really. But it's strange."

Hugh leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Strange how?"

Link clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before continuing. "It's the same every time, " he said, "I'm in a dark space, alone, and then a light appears in the distance. And there's a voice - a woman's voice - but I can't hear what she's saying. I feel like I need to hear her, that it's important, but no matter how fast I run I never get to the light before I wake up." Link looked up into the Colonel's eyes. "What do you think it means?"

Hugh thought for a moment, rubbing the salt-and-pepper bristles on his chin. "Probably nothing," he said, "dreams hardly ever carry any deeper meaning. But if it continues to keep you up, let me know. A sleep elixir might help." He stood up, and so did Link. "No more nighttime drills. You need your rest."

Link nodded and turned to the door. Was that disappointment on the young knight's face, or just exhaustion? "Sorry for waking you, Colonel. It won't happen again."

The Colonel stood, frowning, for a long time after Link left. It wasn't uncommon for newly-minted knights like Link to struggle with the transition to active military duty, but this seemed different. Link wasn't the biggest or strongest of the new recruits, but he was fast and clever, and had excelled during training. He was also from a family of the Royal Guard – a family Hugh knew well – and had always seemed happy to be following in his father's footsteps. In any case, his dream didn't sound like the stress-induced nightmares he had heard of from others.

The captain sighed and rolled his stiff shoulders, then moved to blow out the lanterns. He would have to keep an eye on the boy, that's all. Surely this issue would resolve with time and a few elixirs, as most sleeping problems did.

Still, he thought, as he blew out the last lantern, the dream did sound very strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness.

Then, in the distance – light.

Link looked up, disoriented as always. Was it a trick, or did the light seem closer this time?

 _Link... Link!_

He gasped. Maybe the light was no closer but the voice definitely was. It glided over his ears like silk, melodic and disembodied.

Without further hesitation, Link started sprinting towards the silver-blue glow on the horizon. It had been five days since his discussion with the Colonel, and despite heavy sleeping elixirs that left him groggy in the morning, the dream had persisted. Perhaps if he could make it to the light this time, the dream would leave him.

 _Link..._

Everything felt different this time. The air around him was thicker, more real, and for once, his feet found purchase on the ground. He made quick progress, and soon the light had resolved into the figure of a woman. She hovered a foot off the ground, wrapped in a dark blue cloak that seemed to melt into the silver light that surrounded her. The hood obscured her eyes, but he could see her lips. They didn't move as she spoke his name once more.

 _Link..._ she said. _So, we meet again._

"Again?" He asked. His voice was rough and loud compared to hers.

 _In a way, yes..._ She seemed to whisper in his ear. _I have been waiting for you._

"Who are you?" He blurted out, wondering if this was a dream after all.

She smiled. _I am Fi, the spirit of the sword._

"Did I... know you in a past life?"

Another smile. _Many past lives._

"What sword do you mean?"

 _The master sword, the sword that seals the darkness. Your sword, if you choose to claim it._

At that, his mind reeled. "From what I understand, that sword chooses its master, not the other way around. Why would it choose me?" A memory stirred in the back of his mind, something about how the king had sent a search party, years ago, to find a mysterious weapon in the lost woods. They came back empty handed after hours wandering in the mist. "And how would I even find it?"

She smiled again, and Link realized that her light was fading. _You have the soul of the hero, Link. The light will illuminate your path._

...

Link bolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the dark room. Everyone else was still sound asleep, but Link had never felt more awake.

It was never a dream, he thought, it was a message - an offer. He wondered how long the offer would stand. Would the sword still be there if he took the time to explain the situation to his superiors?

Quietly, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes. The moon was bright and high in the sky. Midnight.

He hushed Epona as he pulled her saddle onto her back. "We're just going for a ride, okay girl?" He whispered, gently stroking her nose. "You gotta be quiet though. If anyone hears us we'll be in deep trouble." Epona quieted down quickly after that, seeming to understand.

Thank Hylia I have such a smart horse, Link thought.

The garrison was near the center of Hyrule field. Link would be lucky to get to the Lost Woods before dawn, and he would have to pass close to the training camp, where there would surely be sentries. Considering how much this little adventure resembled desertion, getting stopped there would be bad. The thought of how his father's face would look in that situation gave Link pause, but he found he was still more excited than afraid.

He walked beside Epona as they snuck past the dozing sentries, but as soon as they were out of earshot, he swung lightly into the saddle and spurred her into a brisk trot. They rode hard for hours, east past Mabe village and then north past the castle and the training camp. As they loped along, Link replayed the dream in his mind, trying to calm his growing anxiety. The memory of Fi's smile gave him courage.

Finally, they reached the lost woods, but Epona would go no further. She bucked as Link tried to coax her into the mist, until finally he gave up and dismounted. Link didn't want to waste time, but he couldn't help hesitating at the edge of the woods, where the mist swirled around his feet. After one last glance toward Epona, he gulped and walked into the woods' damp embrace.

Though dawn was breaking, not a drop of sunlight reached through the fog. After traveling no more than twenty feet, Link turned back to Epona and found he could not see her. Perhaps he should have stayed in bed, he thought, though he knew that hadn't really been an option.

"The light will illuminate my path," he mumbled nervously.

Link continued walking, blind, until he noticed the glow of a fire ahead. A lit brazier in the middle of an uninhabited forest? And another, thirty feet ahead? He followed the chain of braziers until he came across two, coupled together like the world's most subtle entryway. He couldn't see anymore, but there was a torch leaning against the one next to him. After a moment's hesitation, he lit the torch and walked forward, straight through the two braziers.

I must be near the center of the woods now, Link thought, beginning to worry. What was he even doing here? What if the Colonel was right, and the dream had been vivid but meaningless? Morning drills would be starting soon and his absence would be noted. How would he explain to the Colonel, and his father, assuming he could even find his way back to his horse?

Just as the panic started to rise in his throat, the mist cleared and Link found himself in a peaceful grove, soaked in dew and morning sunlight. It happened so fast Link thought he might be in another dream. Up ahead, the biggest tree he had ever seen rose from the center of the grove. Its roots alone were as big as some houses. Mouth agape, Link's eyes circled slowly around the magnificent grove until finally they settled on something long and metallic: a sword. Set in a triangular stone platform, it seemed to pulse with the same silver-blue light from his dream.

"So, the hero has returned," boomed a deep voice. Link slowly looked up at the great tree in front of him. It had a face, he saw now, and it was talking to him. This day could not get any stranger, he decided. "I must admit, I am not happy to see you. If the sword has revealed itself to you, then our time of peace is nearly at an end."

Link's mouth went dry. "So, the legends are true? Ganon is real?"

"Yes, Ganon is real, and he will return, as he always does. And this sword will help you defeat him. "

Link looked down at the sword again. "Why me? I'm a good fighter but -"

"You have the soul of the hero," the tree interjected, "I am the Great Deku Tree. I have watched over the sword for eons. It has never failed to choose the right master - you will not fail either."

The soul of the hero, Link thought, what does that mean? He wasn't sure, but he _was_ sure that he wanted that sword. It was beautiful, otherworldly even, and he felt irresistibly drawn to it. In any case, no one would believe where he'd been if he came back empty-handed. He closed his eyes for a moment, turning the strange events of the past few hours over in his mind one more time, then reached for the sword.

Time slowed as soon as his fingers wrapped around the hilt. It felt warm in his hand, familiar and alive. It was as if the sword was being absorbed by his palms and latching onto to his very soul. The feeling intensified until suddenly the sword came free of the pedestal and the rest of the world came rushing back into focus.

Link held the sword out away from him, then tried a few quick slashes. Perfect balance, he thought, with a rush of pure elation.

A chorus of high-pitched cheers made him spin around. A small crowd of little root-like creatures had gathered behind him. In fact, Link noticed, they were everywhere, in the tree branches, on top of stones, even hovering in midair with the help of tiny, leafy propellers. How had he not seen them before?

He planted the tip of the sword in the dirt and crouched down next to the nearest creature for a better look. "What _are_ you?"

"Koroks," the Great Deku Tree answered, "my children."

As if on cue, a group of the Koroks toddled forward, carrying a blue sheath above their heads. "Here you go Mr. Hero," one said, "for your sword!"

Link took it and sheathed the sword, then turned back to the Great Deku Tree. It was smiling.

"Go now, hero, and bring peace to Hyrule."


	3. Chapter 3

The Colonel had noticed that Link was missing shortly after dawn. He had looked for him at breakfast, intending to ask if the elixirs were helping, but could not find him among his cohort. His bunkmate, another young knight named Nebb, claimed he had not seen him since the night before.

A quick stop at the stables confirmed what he already suspected - Epona, the sweet, brown mare that Link had brought with him to the garrison, was gone as well. At that point the Colonel had no choice but to sound the alarm. Soldiers could not just leave in the middle of the night, insomnia or not. Link would have to have a good explanation - as would the sentries, who claimed to have seen and heard nothing out of the ordinary.

" _How_ does someone sneak past you with a _horse_? You better not have been sleeping you irresponsible, unreliable-" the Colonel stopped mid-sentence at the sound of Link trotting into the yard.

Everyone turned to stare as Colonel Hugh strode toward where Link was dismounting, a fire in his eyes that they all knew too well.

"I don't recall granting you permission to leave the garrison," he began, "this is a serious infraction."

"I'm sorry Colonel, I-" Link stopped, clearly realizing how many eyes were on him. "Can we talk inside?"

"I feel no need to spare you any embarrassment right now, soldier." The Colonel said, his face hard. "Explain yourself."

At that, Link turned back to his horse, his cheeks bright red. The Colonel thought he might try to ride away for a moment, but quickly realized the boy was just untying something from his saddle. When Link turned to face him again he had in his hands a sword. The hilt and sheath were a deep blue, decorated with gold filigree and the symbol of the Triforce. Could it be?

"Follow me - and wrap that back up," the Colonel walked briskly back to his office, shouting for someone to stable Link's horse and for the others to get back to work. He didn't look at Link again until he was seated behind his desk with the door closed.

"Where did you get that?" The Colonel demanded.

"Have you heard of the lost woods? A search party was sent there a few years ago but –"

"I was in that search party, boy," he interrupted, "tell me how you ended up there, from the beginning."

...

Link's stomach was growling ferociously by the time he finished explaining. He had to admit in all sounded ridiculous now - Fi, the path through the mist, a giant talking tree, tiny woodland sprites - but the Colonel listened attentively through it all.

When Link finally finished speaking, the Colonel immediately pulled out a roll of parchment and scribbled something. He rolled it up and sealed it, then walked to the door and handed it to the young man standing guard outside.

"Get this to the castle, quickly," Link heard him say.

"Do you know what this means?" The Colonel asked when the door was shut again.

Link found himself speechless.

"We have been looking for this sword for a decade, Link. The King will want to see you."

"The Ki-King?" Link stuttered, "but -"

"Did you think you would return to drilling and patrolling with the other knights? No. You have a bigger role to play." With that the Colonel stood. "I'll have someone bring you food. I need to go organize some things - we'll leave for the castle when I come back."

Link felt helpless, "should I go pack?"

"No," the Colonel said, "Stay here and speak to no one. I'll get your things."


End file.
